Your Body
by Hello Beauti
Summary: "All I wanna do is love your body" This one shot is based on Christina Aguilera's song "Your Body". All she wanted to do was forget about her cheating boyfriend, and he made sure she forgot about everybody else as well, all she wanted to do was love his body, even if she didn't know his name... Klaroline!


**Your Body**

* * *

_I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,_

_I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)_

_So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked_

_And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)_

She walked into the club followed by her friends. Normally she wouldn't even think about this, she rather spend a night at home with her boyfriend, but he clearly had other plans than to be with her. She had found him in bed with another girl. She wasn't so surprised to be honest. Their relationship wasn't as it used to be, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt a little bit.

She shake her head, she was here to forget about him. She was here to get loose and enjoy all of the hot boys she had been missing out on.

Her friends Elena and Bonnie had agreed to go out with her. They both had boy troubles so, they had all decided to go out and just let loose, and have fun.

They had already been drinking while getting ready for going out. She wore a black dress, short enough to show of her long legs. There were laces on the top of the dress, which meant that if you starred long enough on her then you could skimp her bra underneath. She had nude high heels on, and her hair was in curls so they covered her shoulders a bit. She wore a bit more make up than she normally did; it was still natural, just a bit more special.

They stopped at the bar as they finally made the whole way through the crowd. They ordered three shots of tequila, and they all three took their shots, and then they moved to the dance floor.

The three girls just went to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing, as sexy as they could; they were here to have fun. They could feel all of eyes that were staring at them, but there were a gaze that Caroline just couldn't get rid of. She looked up following where she felt the gaze was coming from. She met a pair of ice blue eyes.

On the floor above the dance where there standing three boys, who all looked pretty powerful. Caroline had heard about the new boys in town, but she had yet to be introduced to them. She saw Bonnie and Elena look up to see what she was staring at.

They both smirked at her. She giggled and they continued dancing, the gaze never leaving her. When they had been dancing for a while they went over to the bar once again. The club was pretty crowded so it did take a little while to get over to the bar and all the boys trying to pull them on the dance floor didn't help.

They once again stick with the lovely choice of tequila shots. They drown the shots, and as they are done, Caroline has quickly starts to walk away from the bar. Elena and Bonnie look at each other, as they start to follow her. They know what she is doing when she starts walking up the stairs. They quickly follow her.

She had a mission tonight and that was to get Tyler out of her head and she knew whom that person would be.

She walked to the table where the three handsome men were sitting at, and then she looked at the one with the ice blue eyes. To her luck he was sitting on the side of the table so she leaned in and whispered in his ear:

"I know you have been staring at me dancing all night, so what do you say to come join me instead of just staring." She gently nibbled on his ear lobe, before standing back up looking at him. His eyes burned into hers, as she stood there with a smirk on her face.

"I will do all the dirty work all you have to do is stand there looking hot, which you clearly don't have a problem with." She winked at him, as she started to walk away. None of the two noticed how the table and her friends had reacted to this little "confrontation".

Before she walked down the stairs she made sure to look to her right and she met the ice blue eyes once again. He was getting up from his seat as she started to walk down the stairs. Both of her friends stood with their mouth opened this was a new version of Caroline. No insecurities, that's for sure.

_Hey boy!_

_I don't need to know where you've been,_

_All I need to know is you and no need for talking_

_Hey boy!_

_So don't even tell me your name,_

_All I need to know is whose place,_

_And let's get walking..._

She went on to the dance floor, which were really crowded by now. She started dancing by her self, and as she was about to turn around and see if he had followed her, she felt a pair of hands around her hips. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder to make sure that it was the person she wanted to be. She was relied when she met the ice blue eyes. She smirked and so did he as she started to rub her self against him.

Their hips were swaying along each other, his hands still on her hips. She turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck as they kept dancing to the rhythm of the music.

_All I wanna do is love your body_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_

_Oh oh oh oh_

She got a good look at him, and he was even hotter than she first thought. She already fallen in love with his ice blue eyes, he has this naughty smirk on his lips. She bites into her lip as she kept taking in his features. His dimples, his small curls at the back of his neck.

She couldn't resist and moved her hand up his neck and into his hair, as he pulled her closer. As she stared more into his eyes, she noticed how naughty everything about this boy was.

He was bad, but so was she tonight. She wanted him.

She lean closer into his ear and spoke loud enough for him to hear her.

"Want to get out of here?" He looked at her, with questioning in his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as the smirk on his lips showed, and he leaned in to whisper in her ear loud enough for her to hear of course.

"Best idea of the night." When he started talking she realized that she hadn't heard his voice yet and man a surprise she was in for. She didn't think this guy could get any hotter, but of course he had to have an accent. Hot damn!

She grabbed his hand as they started to walk out of the club. She felt relived when they got out into the night, finally some fresh air.

"My place." Was all she said before she dragged him with her.

_It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed_

_So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)_

_We're moving faster then slow,_

_If you don't know where to go,_

_I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)_

Klaus looked at this girl that was dragging him down the street. He was new in town, but he had already heard about this pretty blond. He had drove past her, as she was walking with her friend, Rebekah had filled him in on who she was. Rebekah knew more about the people in Mystic Falls since she had arrived a few weeks before her bothers. He was impressed when she was done talking about her.

He hadn't expected her to be like this though. Rebekah had told him that she was sure of herself, but did have some insecurity since her relationship wasn't going to well. He guessed by the way she was acting right now, that she wasn't in a relationship anymore.

"Lucky me" He smirked by that thought.

_Hey boy!_

_I don't need to know where you've been,_

_All I need to know is you and no need for talking_

_Hey boy!_

_So don't even tell me your name,_

_All I need to know is whose place,_

_And let's get walking..._

_Say say hey..._

They had finally reached the building where her apartment was in, but she couldn't wait anymore, so she placed him up against the wall, as she leaned in and kissed him. He was a little surprised by this, but he quickly responded to her kiss. She pulled away which disappointed him, since their tongues where just about to start playing with each other. She then started to drag him inside the building and up some stairs, but as they reached the platform that was between the stairs, he pulled her to him, and kissed her. She felt the wall against her back, as his tongue ran over her lower lip making her open her mouth slightly to let him in.

She felt amazing as their tongue started to play with each other. Her hands found their way to his hair, they kept making out like that as she started to push him towards the stairs again. They had almost never made it up the stairs since they couldn't keep their mouths of each other. When they finally got to her door, she unlocks it and opens it. When the door is finally open she turns around to look at him. She almost instant feels his lips on hers, he suddenly picks her up, and making her legs go around him, as they keep making out. He closes the door with his foot as they have come inside the apartment.

_All I wanna do is love your body_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_All I wanna do is love your body_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_

_Oh oh oh oh_

His hands are one her ass, as their tongues keeps playing in her mouth. He pulls away slightly.

"Which room?" He asks in a low whisper as she starts kissing his neck.

"Last door" She tries to point to it, but is too busy with kissing and sucking on his neck. He lets a soft moan out as she sucks on his neck while walking towards the last door.

He kicks the door in with his foot. He carries her to the bed and lays her down on it as he stands between her legs. He doesn't get much chance to enjoy the view of the girl that is between his legs, before she pulls him down to her, and their lips once again meet.

He crawls on top of her as their tongues play beautifully in her mouth. She starts lifting the black shirt he is wearing of him and he helps her get it off. She then moves her hands to his pants and starts unbuttoning them, as he starts trailing kisses down her neck.

He is torturing her with his soft kisses, feather light bites and the sucking on her neck and she lets a moan escape from her lips, as she is finally ready to pull his pants down.

He kicks his shoes, socks and pants of, and his concentration switch to her. He pulls her up with him, and she feels his hand go to her back of her dress and he pulls on the sipper, so he can get this dress of her.

He quickly gets the dress of her, and throws it on the floor and quickly after follows her bra and panties.

From here on things could not be described. She was almost sure she had died and went to heaven.

He knew what he was doing she already knew that the moment her lips had touched his. Never had she felt such a rush, such a heavenly feeling in her body while she was with a man. He made her scream. He mad her moan. He made her forget everything.

_I think you already know my name_

_I think you already know my name_

He was looking at the beautiful beauty that was lying next to him. He wasn't sure if he should stay the night, because he wasn't sure she wanted him to be there when she woke up.

He picked up his clothes from the floor, and left a note beside her on the bed. He put his clothes on before he walked out of the apartment, just when he was about to close the door he whispered:

" Sweet Caroline I hope to see you soon."

He then closed the door. She woke up just as the door closed, but a smile showed on her lips as she saw the note next to her.

* * *

**Sooo...I wanted to try something new, so here is a little Klaroline oneshot. I don't know how good it is, but as I said I wanted to try something new. The lyrics are from Christina Aguilers song called "Your Body". There is two versions of this song. This one is the nice version the other version, she sings "All I wanna do is fuck your body", but I thought it was better to take the clean version ;) **

**So please take your time to review and tell me what you thought about this one shot, PLEASE? :)**

**xoxo**

**Hello Beauti **


End file.
